Friend or Phantom
by writinglover1999
Summary: 16 years after the affair of the phantom of the opera, Christine worries that the truth might come out especially her son along with a girl, tries to dig it out. Things got harder as she bumps into an old friend. Mysterious things happen at their return to the Opera house, and there is only one obvious suspect to everything, or so they thought. *Raoul friendly*.
1. Prologue: Christine

**Author's note:** Hey guys! advance thank you for reading this, my first ever fanfic. I'll try to upddate as soon as I can. **P.S**: Leave a review, if not better keep your hands at the level of your eyes.(Kidding!^_^) P.P.S: I changed the prologue into a first person narration. You might also experience this in later chapters. But the others(unless their noted) will remain in third person.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

* * *

**Prologue: Vicomtess Christine Daae de Chagny **

Sixteen years it has been since the curtain fell its last .Sixteen years it had been since the story had ended, but never the mystery. And I was a part of it, a major role that I never wished for. Now that the years have passed, I did what every performer would do; to find a new story. Gladly, I am proud to say I have found one. The one that I got to cherish as time came by.

I sat by the balcony of the master bedroom in the de Chagny mansion; calm yet disturbed, silent but in pain. My mind is racing through the pages of the story that I read. I stopped to place the book down and my glasses above it to let my eyes and conscience rest. I went to the bathroom to wash my face as if I woke from a terrible nightmare.

"That wasn't a very good idea." I said to myself facing the mirror, realizing how naïve was I in my youth. I was twenty and ignorant and now, I'm thirty-six; a woman of my word; a vicomtess, a wife and a mother as well.

I went back to my usual place at the balcony and relaxed upon the elegant views of Paris. How I missed this place and I said I wouldn't. I guess this "song bird of Europe" wanted her nest more than the top branch of the highest tree in the music industry. Life of being an Opera singer after all this years is harder than I thought. But of course how should I know? I was young, barely a lady, too curious and excited on many things.

_Crash_

"Martha?"

"Yes, Vicomtess?"

"What was the noise from down there? Was it from the library again?"

"Master Gustave threw another book on the window."

"What's the title?"

"I haven't seen it yet Madame."

"Fine, go on. And if you would ever cross Le Grand Meaulnes by the cherry tree, kindly return it to me. I haven't finished it and Gustave had already thrown it by the window last week. If the new one is les miserables also hand it to me."

Oh, my goodness; another window broken. I took a sip of tea to calm my nerves down. Gustave should stop taking these nobility lessons; it's just making him worse. Well, that's my son. If he doesn't want it, he doesn't and never will. Not a spoiled brat kind but rather a mister-I-know-everything-I- don't-need-this -anymore type. Ah, my son. Intelligent, talented, a prodigy and how awful it is too think that these are the reasons for his misbehaving but sometimes he can be very kind and awfully considerate. Maybe there are just reasons why things are just like this.

Well at least he's doing something like he's busy sober father who will be joining us for dinner for the first time in the entire month. Unlike me; staring stupidly at this book , hesitating if I am to continue it or not. Instead, I stood up, and took the packaging from the opera that came just this morning. though I still can't believe Raoul actually allowed me to do this again. I decided not to open until dinner; I know Gustave will love this and especially his friend Alice who will be with us. I studied the whole thing wondering why it has to be this big when it only must contain two letters as I expected. Then I guess my curiosity will be answered later. I guess I am just too excited to return at the opera tomorrow morning.

How I always wondered what it would look like; after all these years, what had changed and what did not. Who would be the new ones, and what has time did to the old ones. How has the trembling walls of fear had finally went down along with the fire. How would things be now that ghost that haunts the innocent is now gone. How would things be—how would I be, if he's no longer there.

I sighed at my terrible realization. How would my voice soar to the place where it all began, when the one who gave it to me is _dead_.

I remember seeing that advertisement that announced that he is gone, how that advertisement haunts my mind as if it was my own death sentence; "Erik is dead". Just after a week of my marriage the news of his demise broke out along with my heart. I thought I would be relieved but it was rather it was pain. It was expected yet I was still shocked. I knew that I should have listened to the Persian that visited me before my wedding, that day when he told me everything what Erik had said to him. He warned me but I never believed him. All he wanted was to prepare me from the pain that I thought that I could bear. Somehow, like where I am good at, I made it worse in my own way.

"That night." I said under my breath. I guess fears had turned into tears as tiny droplets of guilt rolled on my cheeks. The two droplets of tears fell down at the book's cover. I stared at the note that was on top of it.

"To Madame Vicomtess Christine de Chagny,

Please accept this copy of _Le Fantome del Opera_ as a token of my gratitude to your kind and just cooperation.

Sincerely,

Gaston Leroux.

1910"

One chapter is left for me to read. But should I? When the Daroga had already narrated to me every single detail before it could ever be written? But then again, in this book, it will never contain the story that I had made; a new beginning within an ending.

I stood up from my chair and went inside the bedroom. I had decided not to read the last chapter of _Le Fantome del Opera_. I won't deny, though this story is tragic, without it, I will never be able to reach the position where am I now. What ever happened in this one cannot ever be changed. What happened is what had happened. There were lost, death, broken hearts and revenge but all of these are nothing but lessons to learn on. I opened a special cupboard near the bed containing my copy of the Don Juan triumphant, old costumes and other things that made me remember him. I placed the book inside it and took out a necklace with a ring as its pendant.

"Past is past." I said as I wore the necklace around my neck. The book of the phantom of the opera might have its final pages, but its mystery will never die. Though it would be understood by those who love and appreciates the night as it is besides from its darkness. An important detail I wish to understand as well for the past years.

A sound of the mansion organ playing occupied the entire mansion with an unfathomable feeling; terrified, amazed or glazed with curiosity. A sound which reminds me the end of another day, another meeting, Gustave always go straight the music room once his classes are done and surely he would be with his best friend Alice. Yet, it was also an alarm of the secret I am to keep, with guilt but never with regret. Only it will be revealed when time its self is ready to bear it. The mystery shall live on as I should as well. The reopening of the opera is the perfect opportunity yet also a perfect bait. Till then I shall see, what the future beholds to me after all this years. Would the darkness fade completely or return to me? Or would I finally understand it. How shall I see the beauty underneath.

* * *

**Here it is! I changed the prologue to make it at least more interesting. To those who have read the 1st version, please tell me what do you think about the changes. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1:the beginning

**Author's note: I hope you like it!BTW, I don't own anything especially the characters!**

* * *

Paris, de Chagny mansion, 1913

Late summer air surrounds the noble home of de Chagny mansion. After a loud thud of a closing door, signaling the end of another meeting; a louder call grabbed the attention of every living creature inside the manor.

"Gustave! Gustave! How many windows are you really trying to break?!" shouted Christine as climbed up the mansion stairs. "Martha, what was the book?" she asked her most loyal maid.

"Here it is Madame, Les Miserables."

"Ah, that boy. Like there's anything I can do! He is with Alice in the music room isn't he? "

"Of course Madame. You just can't really take off the music to the boy."

In a distant room on the second floor of the mansion, a spine chilling melody is played on the piano. Along with it is the singing of very high voice.

"Sing for me!" shouted a voice.

The soprano sang even higher.

"Sing!"

Then even higher.

"Sing! Sing!"

Even higher.

"Sing for me!"

Even higher, unfortunately, she lost pitch.

The pianist gave off a flat, loud tune showing his disappointment.

"Alice!" He shouted.

"What?! I did tell you I still can't reach E6 Gustave!" she answered.

"You are the only soprano I know who can't reach E6!"

"Oh, really? The only other soprano you know is your mother!"  
Gustave raised a finger to answer, hesitated then he just drew himself to silence.

"Do we have a problem here youngsters?" said Christine as she entered the room.

"No there isn't any mother" said Gustave as he rested his elbow on the piano keys.

"I never knew you have a beautiful voice Alice." Christine said looking at the beautiful soprano.

"Thank you Miss de Chagny, Gustave has been teaching me since then." She answered politely.

Alice is a young performer at the nearest theater from the de Chagny Mansion. Gustave met her backstage when his mother sang there in the early years. Alice was singing the song that his mother sang in a very disturbing tune, but somehow he found beauty in it and decided to teach her how to sing, then from that day on she became a very close family friend.

Alice has a black , long, wavy hair; pale white skin, thin peach lips, and big blue eyes. She looks a lot like Christine, somehow a different version.

"So you have a problem reaching E6?"

"Yes, Miss de Chagny, I can't seem to open up my voice"  
Christine corrected her posture.

"Here, maybe it's your breathing. Posture affects breathing- what is that?" she said pointing at the old tattered music sheets that Gustave is holding.

"Oh, there nothing mother."

Christine looked at her son with worry and curiosity.

"Okay then, you two better go down stairs, dinner is almost ready. And if I were you Gustave fix your messy hair, your father will be joining us tonight. Better prepare yourself nicely you have two broken windows to explain."

"So the busy fop had finally decided to show up to me?"

"Gustave!"

"Sorry mother."

"Your father is busy man working for you to live in good matters. Not for just any useless thing!"

There was a long awkward pause.

"Can we stay just a bit longer?" Alice Interrupted.

Christine who was about to exit door when she looked at the two people with their teary puppy eyes.

"Two minutes." She sighed as she closed the door.

Both of them sighed with relief.

"That was an almost don't you think?" said Alice but Gustave wasn't listening. He was frozen as a statue for a moment and slowly his eyes begins to wander around. His fingers gave off an involuntary movement as if he was playing the piano. Everything went cold as if time the sun doesn't exist, dark as if the moon and the stars never shinned in the nighttime.

_Someday my young friend you'll be with me, sharing to you my glory!_

"Gustave? Gustave?" He was somehow on a distant trance, where it was reached once. He stood up looking at nothing yet he seemed searching for something.

_Soon our gazes will face each other, whether we live or slaughter!_

"Hum, what?"

"It's that voice again, isn't it?"

Gustave went silent. He played few notes in the piano, without even looking at it. It was strange, yet beautiful, dark yet enchanting. Alice is used to these moments, sometimes Gustave would turn paranoid and just write everything away but this time he just smiled a mysterious one.

Alice grunted and sat on the piano bench. She patted Gustave at the shoulder.

"You know this is strange, and not to mention it's all just in your head. You should tell this to your mom. She wouldn't want you to go through things that happened to her."

"I know, but the music, the music! It drives me crazy!" he said as he ran across the music room and opened a drawer. He pulled out a thick music book and placed it on top the piano.

"When it plays, I feel like growing stronger, when it sings, it is more like a father."

"More than your papa?"

Gustave stopped. The Vicomte de Chagny never had time for him, always busy doing business if not drinking and gambling.

"I guess yes, for the past 16 years of life I never felt the feeling of comfort with him. Just nothing or even sometimes hate, irritation, like another half of me never wanted him around. He wouldn't play the piano with me, nor praise the music I write. But with music it doesn't just comfort me; it plays with me, well when I was younger."

His words were drowned by his mother's call to go down stairs.

"Speaking of which." Said Alice.

"Time to be with the fop." He said as he slammed the book shut.

* * *

**Yep, there are changes. But there are only few and it doesn't affect the story much. Anyways how about a review?please?*puppy dog eyes*?**


	3. Chapter 2:Invitation

**Author's note: **Early thanks to those who read the 1st one and proceeded here. I really appreciate it, but it would be nicer if you leave a review...right?^_^ so anyway enjoy the chapter, forgive me if it's quite long, so keep calm and carry on!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**except the laptop I'm using!

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Gustave! Alice! Go down stairs, dinner is ready!" Christine's soprano voice was a benefit for calling her son who loves spending his time upstairs in the music room.

"The boy spends too much time to music then?"

Christine turned around and smiled.

"Welcome back home, love. I'm so glad you decided to spend a little time with us." She said as she kissed her husband's cheek.

"It's been a long time I know, I barely saw how our son grew. and by the way, is it just me of it got breezier in here?"

"It is nothing just ignore it."

Both of them sat on the table in silence waiting for the two young people.

Raoul, finally bored decided to speak up.

"Is Alice there? The little, brunette trying hard soprano?"

Christine almost choked on what Raoul said. Alice is now a known singer in Paris thanks to Gustave's teaching.

"Not so trying hard now, how long have you lived inside a cave? She is quite well-known now, as a matter of fact, she is also invited to the re-opening."

"You always make me bluff Christine; she can't even hum in rhythm."

"Not with your son's teaching."

Raoul was about to argue when he heard a lovely humming of "Think of me" he turned around and was shocked. It was Alice.

"Sorry we're late Miss and Sir de Chagny." She said politely.

Christine looked at Raoul with a "see?" impression. Raoul Grunted.

"My, you've grown to a wonderful young lady Alice."

"Thank you Sir."

"Gustave sit down beside your father." said Christine sternly as Gustave sat on the table 3 seats apart from his father.

Alice and Raoul stopped their conversation when Christine gave an angry look on her son. Gustave sighed and followed his mother.

"Look here, a complete family and guest. Isn't this nice Gustave? Gustave?!"

Gustave looked at his mother and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, quite magnificent!" he answered sarcastically.

Alice coughed and kicked Gustave under the table which made him bit his lip.

It was quiet dinner. Everybody was minding their own business. Alice, eating silently while remembering the times when she first met the Vicomte at the local theater. Gustave, trying not to look either of his parent's eyes. Raoul, trying to catch his son's eyes. And finally Christine eyeing them all and see what will happen.

"So Gustave how's life?" Raoul said finally breaking the silence.

Gustave gave a stern look at his father. Christine returns Gustave with wide open eyes.

"Fine, I keep my studies very well, but still I spend my time more on playing and writing music." Christine gave a smile of approval to her son.

"Which I know that you will never be interested in just like you to me." he continued. Christine looked at her son again with wider eyes, Alice choked on a glass of water, and Gustave finished his meal as if nothing happened.

Raoul sighed. Christine placed her hands in her face and Gustave not looking sorry at all. "If you would ever need me I'll be upstairs." He said as he leaved the table.

Christine cleared her throat and revealed a thick envelope. "I think Gustave; you would like to see this."

Gustave turned around. The envelope was stamped on top with the opera populaire's seal.

"Care to join us?"

Gustave hesitated at first, but forcefully sat himself down once again on the table.

"Ready?"

Gustave agreed with a bit mixture of sarcasm.

Christine opened the envelope slowly. Inside it was 2 smaller envelopes and 1 small package.

Gustave stood up from seat swiftly peaking at letter that given was to his mother.

"The first envelope-_ greetings de Chagny family! We are hereby glad to proclaim that you are invited to the grand re-opening of the Opera Populaire with grand celebration and it with be a great privilege if your presence will be served. It would also be an honor if you would perform once again to the theater where the seed of your present success was planted. Yours sincerely, Joseph Andre and Alexander Firmin (Sons of the former Opera managers)._and I guess the other envelope is for you Alice, you are also to perform in the re-opening."

"Finally a chance to escape from this musical prison! Not to mention you get to be exposed Alice, my ever grateful student." Gustave snatched the bigger envelope and took Alice's letter and gave it to her.

"Thank you Miss de Chagny, I won't be having this letter if it weren't for Gustave"

The big clock in the main hall clanged the signal that it's already 9 in the evening.

"Time to go to bed everyone, we have big day tomorrow." said Christine as she escorts Alice to the main hall.

"I will be seeing you tomorrow then Madame."

"Yes, you will. Goodnight Alice."

Alice bowed as she exit the de Chagny mansion and waved goodbye to her most trusted friend and tutor. Christine went back to the dining hall and saw the two men facing away from each other. The younger one, acts as if it is nothing while the older one tries to speak something out.

With hands on her hips she said loudly and sternly "And that goes also to the both of you."

The two men looked at her with curiosity then finally both of them exchanged glances but in an awkward way. Gustave was about to exit when his mother pinched in the arm. With a little look of annoyance he already knew what his mother meant.

"Goodnight son." Said Raoul still seated in the dining table.

"Goodnight…Father." And slammed the door shut.

* * *

**I really hoped you liked it, please let me know!**

**This story made me finish...**

**15 mentos, 2 sandwhiches and 5 songs! whew!**


	4. Chapter 3:Inquisitve

**Author's note**: I don't actually know how to name this chapter, but further more read along and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Christine lit the candles inside their room and Raoul was sitting on the bed thinking about what just happened earlier. Christine went near her husband and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Why has Gustave grew to hate me?"

"Well, let us just say that you and the boy haven't spent much fun with each other. Maybe what you need is time."

"He's a young man now Christine, how could I ever have time with him, he doesn't play with toys now and he keeps on staying away from me."

"Then play his game, music."

"How Christine? How? Your son is way more talented than I am! He would just laugh at the things that I would play!"

"The re-opening celebration will be good for the both of you, maybe by not playing music but listening to it or both of you can have some other ideas of fun while I am rehearsing."

"How I wish."

Christine sighed and patted Raoul on the shoulder and whispered _"Things might be at least better if you haven't gone off drinking for the past few years you could have at least a time with him."_

Raoul nodded as Christine stood up kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll talk to him; I know he's still awake."

"By the way Christine, are you sure about going back? Don't you think—you know?"

Christine frowned, shook her head and turned her back to him. "How should he, for 16 years he left the world without a trace."

Gustave was on his room packing up his things for tomorrow, rapidly looking for his music sheets, the music box, some ink and his violin( they would have piano there of course! he thought). He took the envelope with the seal of the opera Populaire. He stared at it and notices three naked angels. The middle one was carrying skull on its hands. He's wandering stopped as his mother knocked on the door.

"Come in, it's open."

"Gustave? May I speak with you?" she asked her son who was not looking at her still looking at the opera.

"Your father just want to have a good relationship with you, don't you want that?"

It was something really hard to answer. For almost 10 years of his life, his father wasn't there. Busy at work, or if not busy, drinking and gambling with some friends to "relieve" his stress. They never had a proper communication. It would just be "Morning son," "Goodnight son", "How's your day, "Well, that's great" and there won't even be a proper reply. Through the Years Alice became his only close friend besides the voice that he hears and that drives him wild to create music. From that time on, music became his companion and giver of comfort, all that a perfect guardian should be.

Gustave sighed. "I would like to it's just that I feel his like stranger and that another half of me hates him, that no matter how I try to understand him it all just turn out to even more hate."

Christine led her son to the balcony of his room.

"Someday Gustave you will learn to love your father, as I did once." She reached and kissed her son in the forehead and smiled. Gustave was pretty taller than her.

"Mama?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Have you visited the Opera after it was burned, and before tomorrow?"

Christine stopped and looked at her son with shock.

"Again?"

"I said if you have returned to the Opera at least once since the day it was burned down?"

Christine was stunned. she held her chest tightly and closed her eyes for a moment. Her son's staring eyes gave her more discomfort. She remembered the time when she last saw them like that. She finally opened her eyes and said, "Yes, in fact I did."

"What did you do?"

"I said goodbye to an old friend."

There was a matter strange cold silence inside the room. Gustave noticed the package inside the envelope and opened it.

Christine finally found herself and breathed deeply. "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you—"

"Wait mother." Said Gustave holding up the thing inside the package.

"Yes?"

"I think you missed this inside the package"

"And what would that—oh."

A cold, disturbing breeze entered the room. Christine grew pale again and gasped .Her heart and everything around her froze once more. Her hands were shaking as she reaches for her son's. He was looking at her with mixed worry and curiosity. He never saw his mother like this. It seems like she's hesitating. Gustave took his mother's hand and they looked each other in eye. Then he placed the single red rose tied around with a black velvet ribbon to his mother's palm. She looked down on it as her son closed her hands into a fist. She looked once again to his eyes and he said "I love you too, mother" and kissed her on the cheek.

She was still speechless.

"Come on mom time to get your rest, we're going to have a great day tomorrow."

She smiled at her son as she closed the door. Then all happiness turned to sob as she led herself to the rooftop of the mansion which was a beautiful garden, in the middle of it was a fountain with an angel on top singing. She weighted herself at the angel as she wept. _"It couldn't be." She thought. "After all this years I thought I was free." Then she remembered what her son had said in the music room earlier that evening "music it doesn't just comfort me; it plays with me". _She cried even harder. Realizing that the voice she heard was the same as the one a long time ago. She looked at the angel's eyes then went back to Gustave's room and looked at her son for the last time this evening. She closed the door and returned to their room. Still shaky and confused, she whispered to herself, "Things have changed once again."

* * *

**Guess I'll be stopping here at the moment. Then Again hope you liked and I'll try to update **

**as soon as possible!**

**This chapter made me finish:**

**1 yogurt and 4 songs and Ironically... homework!**


	5. Chapter 4:Drifted

**Author's note: Here's another chapter...hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G...**

* * *

It was a beautiful, misty yet sad night. Christine returned to place where it all began. It was night full of hope, full of love though it was nothing but a last and second chance. It was too wonderful to be true. She was awake yet remained her eyes closed. She clutched the blankets for more warmth but instead, she felt all heat had faded. She sat up wondering and searching, she followed every where he left, "_Could he really leave me like this?" _she thought. She was already giving up hope. She threw her head against the corner of the room and started to cry. _"He's gone"_ she choked. "_How could he" _she whimpered. She continued weeping until she heard a sound of hope from the underground lair teasing her ear.

_Christine._

_"Could it be him?" She thought._

_She heard it once again. Now even closer...closer…closer…._

_Until it caressed her face. "Christine…"_

_"He's here"_

She finally opened her eyes; he was looking at his eyes once more "Erik!" and clung her arms.

"Uhm, Mom?"

"Huh?"

Both of them stared at each other with grave confusion. Gustave stretched her mother's arm from being wrapped into him.

"Who is Erik?" he asked still not leaving his mother's stare.

Christine blinked and rubbed her eyes. "_It was just a dream" she thought. _She stood up from her bed, went to the bathroom sink and washed her face. She was still in her night gown, staring at the mirror recovering from her hallucinations. She went out the bathroom and returned to the master's bedroom.

"Where's Raoul?" she said noticing the space in the 4 poster bed.

"Father tried to wake you up, but you keep on whimpering , so he called me to wake you up."

"Were you the one who is calling me Christine?"

"Yes, sorry if I did, I thought that maybe you would be more aware."

Christine smiled at her son for his thoughtfulness.

"So who's Erik?"

Christine's smile faded, the pain returned to her. She turned away from her son to hide it.

"My old friend."

"Oh, he seemed very dear to you then."

"He is Gustave, now if you don't mind I'll be getting ready."

Gustave closed the door as Christine soaked herself in a hot bath. She looked around her and studying every single corner. She never observed a bathroom this serious before. Maybe she thought because this time, the surroundings were blurry, foggy almost _misty._ And she just realized the fact that the bathroom was lit by tall, single, golden candelabra and few candles around the tub. The whole setting reminded her of a place, a place where she was once except she wasn't on a tub, nor in the bathroom. Rather, it was on a lake. And on the lake was the boat. it was on a boat along… _with him. _She sighed as she remembered her dream, his death, that night, that man, the opera, his voice, _the rose._ She almost forgot about the rose. She shook her head and pulled herself together. " _It's been 16 years, He's dead, gone, the rose was probably just from the managers." _ She said to herself. She wore her bathrobe and went out of the bathroom.

The rose was on the dresser. She felt a little discomfort seeing it "It's from the managers it alright." She said trying to calm herself.

Knock. Knock

'Mama, the carriage has arrived!"

"One moment!" she hurriedly tied the ribbon of her dress as she fits herself into her shoes. Though she hesitated, she took the rose along with her. "I'll thank the manager's for this" and ran along down stairs, having no idea what lies ahead.

* * *

**Another Chapter, another cookie**

**i'll be updating sooner ! Read and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 5:Home

**Author's note: Sorry if this took long, so here is chapter 5!Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Wow" Gustave exclaimed as he looked out of the carriage window. They have finally arrived. The Opera Populaire was extravagantly gorgeous as if the incident 16 years ago didn't happen. Christine can't help but to run into the entrance as just like the old days, when she was still a young ballerina, eager to discover more about what surrounds her, a simple chorus girl that once turned into a primma donna thanks to the angel of music that once deceived her, her angel of music that was the phantom of the opera.

"Are we done doing pirouettes, Little Lotte?"

Christine chuckled as she stopped spinning. "Oh Raoul stop your bickering, as you should remember this was my home, and the place where we met once again. Join me Alice!" Raoul sighed as the two women laugh as they spin around .

"And also the place where it all happened."

Everyone stopped from what they were doing. Two men came out from the dark, same at height, yet the other was fat and the other was quite skinny. The skinny one looked terribly serious, the fat one patted him on the shoulder and said "Come on now Andre, those were plain memories to left behind, and not to mention you're scaring our very special guest!" The skinny man whose name is Andre laughed and finally smiled. " Correct there Firmin! Sorry for that monsieur and mademoiselle, and welcome! Monsieur le Vicomte if you wouldn't mind let our care taker bring your luggage to your room" Raoul bowed to the two managers and kissed Christine on the cheek as he followed the caretaker to their room along with the two young people.

"You must be the new opera managers" said Christine now alone.

"Monsieur Firmin!" said the fat one.

"Andre, Miss Daae" said the skinny one gesturing his hand to kiss Christine's hand.

"That is Vicomtess de Chagny now." she said as curtsy in return to the gentlemen while they all laugh.

"It must be a long time, 'vicomtess' since the last time you went to this place."

"Yes indeed, I was quite young then since the first time I went here." She looked around her. The opera hasn't changed much. The golden statues were still there, the floor was now covered with a red carpet instead of pearl white tiles. But overall, it never showed a hint that it was burned up on the day of its final performance, or even that the phantom had existed.

"Uhm, Vicomtess?" said Firmin.

Christine blinked back to reality.

_He's dead, Christine. Dead._

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was quite stunned by the changes. So, may I ask? How did you come up with the preparations? Any hassles?" She returned, trying to change the subject.

"Well,-" Andre started as they continue walking, "The former managers did try to reopen the opera after the incident, unfortunately they kept on receiving letters—protesting that the opera should never be opened again, because of what happened. So they did a formal investigation, then the reports were out."

"That" Firmin continued, "somehow made the people to calm down a little, but still there were still a number of people who still protest, they say that he still alive, hiding his horrifying face. Especially the rumors that he was seen in whereabouts of Paris,-" Christine bit her lip. "few reports about oddities are given concern on him, so that made them decide to wait for a few more years, until the planning was passed on to us, we made arrangements to everyone and everything we need, which leads—"

Andre reached for the golden handles and opened the elegant entrance.

"-to now."

Christine's jaw dropped, she didn't almost recognize the opera room.

"Whoa." She exclaimed as she brushed her hands on the soft, red velvet chairs along the orchestra box. She lifted her head and let herself be lost in wonders of the seraphic scenery above her. Images of singing angels, floating above the clouds covered the entire ceiling. The chandelier was still hanging beautifully there in center of everything.

"It's all so beautiful."

"I know you would love it."

Christine turned around and saw a woman that was just about her age, only she looked younger with her youthful face. The woman's hair was also tied in a bun, just like Christine's except hers was golden blonde. Her slim body and the grace on her posture resembled a young woman who was once also a ballerina.

"Meg!"

**A/N: This one is quite short... why not check the next one?**

**Read and Review!**

**Finished 2 biology reports and one economic.**


	7. Chapter 6: New and old

**Author's note: **It's 3 am and I don't care! yey! anyways, sorry for the late update. Chapter was actually finished a long time ago, just didn't have time to post it. So, enjoy! REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing...**

* * *

Christine ran towards her best friend and threw her arms around her. Both of them twirled around and giggled uncontrollably just like the old times.

"Oh my goodness, Meg! I can't believe you're here! Your dress is so wonderful-," Christine said looking at her gown that resembled the dress she wore in 'Il Muto' "I couldn't even imagine a ballerina underneath it!"

Meg shook her head cheerfully and lifted her dress revealing a pair of ballerina point shoes.

"I can't believe either! But look at you a Vicomtess and also a songbird of all Europe, oh Christine you're so lucky!" Meg said hugging her again.

"How about you? I heard you were a baroness. Where's Madame Giry? "She said finally letting go of her.

"Oh, I maybe nobility, but it was also the reason why have to stop dancing. My husband forbid me to dance and said it wasn't formal for a baroness—"

"Mama!"

They were interrupted when a flash of blonde appeared out of nowhere and hugged Meg on her waist. She was wearing a pink tutu, with her hair tied in a white velvet ribbon.

"Anyway Christine, this is my daughter, Demi Chasse. Curtsy my dear."

Demi curtsied with grace just like her name. Christine dubbed her "little meg" in her mind to the reason of possessing Meg's little ballet body and blue eyes.

"Pleasure meeting you Vicomtess de Chagny, I am Demi Chasse de Barbazac, 9 years of age." Demi said.

"Pleasure's mine little baroness." Christine returned, brushing the young girl's hair with her fingers.

Demi bowed again and ran away from them.

"She looks exactly like you."

"I know, pretty isn't she?. About Mama—" Meg continued, " She's resting by the old dormitories, she got tired from the trip even though it's just a few hours away—speaking of which, how about a short trip to the past?"

"I'd love a small ride."

The two women excitedly climbed the stairs towards the old ballet dormitory where both of them grew up. While on their way, they met few old friends. Most of them are from the corps de ballet from the past years. Everyone shared their stories of hardships and success, introduced their new families, and especially their experience about the ghost that haunted them once. Christine was frequently asked about her growing singing career and her marriage with the Vicomte, she happily answered every single one of them.

"You must have been lucky that the phantom didn't disturb you anymore!"Said one of them.

Christine's heart lurched.

"Oh, give it up. He's dead! How could he possibly bother Christine?" Meg bellowed to them.

"Calm down Meg, I am lucky indeed. The phantom is getting old, how about a different subject?" Christine said trying to get him out from their conversation.

"Fine. How about your son Christine? Where is he?"

"I'll be introducing him a bit later; he's still wandering off the opera house"

"Promise?"

"Of course I will, Promise."

"Well, that's enough. Come along now Christine." Meg finally said while dragging Christine away from the other girls. Both them waved goodbye to the others as they continue walk.

"Boy that was long!" Meg remarked wiping of the sweat on her forehead.

" It's been sixteen years. At least we know there having a good time of their lives. But I would confess, I feel pity to those who suffered really and most of the from the fire breakout in Le Marais, most them loss their families, fortune and even some, life." Christine replied.

"And I thought it wasn't that bad. 4 years after the Opera burned down, Le Marais did."

"Oh, life. So short and painful."

"Speaking of which, how's your son? Gaston? Gordon? What was his name again?"

"Gustave de Chagny named after my late father. In a few years, he will be called the Vicomte de Chagny. His trainings are becoming, busier and busier making his time with Raoul shorter and shorter."

Their conversation was paused when Meg knocked on the dormitory door.

"Mama? Mama? Are you there? I am with Christine, is it all right if we enter?"

There was no answer.

"She must be asleep Meg, let's just go in silently-." Christine said opening the door. The dormitory barely changed. The beds were brand new and the floor was now made out of very fine wood which was perfect for morning warm-ups. The room was repainted with a light pink shade and was lighten by a single chandelier.

"Madame Giry?" Christine said.

Still, no answer.

"Odd, I swear mama was here. I saw her come up here—"Meg's words were drowned when there was another knock on the door.

"Madame Vicomtess? Baroness?" said the young girl who looked about fourteen who just entered. Both Meg and Christine concluded in their minds that the young girl must be one of the new ballerinas, judging by the white tutu she wears that they both once worn.

"Yes?" they replied both.

"My name is Clara de Monet, a new member of Opera populaire's corps de ballet." The young girl said doing a graceful curtsy in front of them both. She continues— "If you wouldn't be minding, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre are requesting your presence down stairs for a meeting. "

"Thank you my dear, kindly tell them we will be there shortly." Christine said scanning the dormitory. Suddenly she stopped and stared bewilderedly.

"Christine, we are told to go down. Christine? Christine?"

"Come look at this Meg."

Meg went near her and saw what Christine was looking at. A sepia image filled young eager women who had no idea what was to come.

"It's us a long time ago." Christine sighed.

"Opera Populaire's Corps de Ballet."

Meg took Christine's hand and then brushed her shoulder.

"Memories. Beautiful, sad, and happy memories." She said.

Christine held Meg's hand in return and both them went back to the days when they were just young. Having no idea what would happen in the future, both unaware of the troubles that lies ahead.

"Look—"Meg said leaving her disturbed.

"Its mama, she was still quite young in here." She pointed at the image of Madame Giry about 16 years younger, wearing her traditional black dress and cane, posing with formality yet with elegance.

"Here—"said Christine pointing on the upper left of the picture,

"La Sorelli and Jammes, now both world-known ballerinas"

"Caria, Analeah, Rose. All married to dukes"

"Madeline, Odette the terrible twosome, both died on the Le Marias incident."

"Clara and Bernadette. Same"

Both of them stopped and felt a little sting on their chest. Both of them were lucky, they thought. Being married to nobility, internationally famous while other of their friends has met the opposites of their fate.

Meg returned back her energy and pointed on the lower right of the image.

"Look, Christine. It's you."

Christine looked closer on the picture of a young girl about her 20's, surely with dark brown hair but—

"Meg, this isn't me. My eyes are brown, hers is lighter. About blue."

Meg took a closer look.

"Oh, yes. And she looks a bit paler than you."

"This must be Alena Dublois; she's always dubbed as my twin remember?"

"Well not just you look like each other, it's also because both you also disappear in the night. Except she returns earlier than you."

"Oh stop it Meg, she also died in the Le Marias right?"

"Yes."

Christine sighed. She imagined herself if she were in her friends places, suddenly she became guilty for everything.

"Oh! So here we are! We had been beside mama all along!" Meg shouted making Christine widen her eyes. She looked at her 20 year old self, thinking of what would she say if she saw the Christine now. Will she be thankful or embarrassed, especially that the Christine she then had no idea that her angel of music was the opera ghost that she was afraid of?

"Come on, they will be looking for us"

"I wonder where mama went?" Meg said looking at Christine as they go down the stairs.

"She must be wandering around also. You know she must've missed this thing, I wonder where Raoul and Gustave are."

* * *

**Here's a new one... hope you liked it...if you do...please leave a review...**

**This made me finish:**

**2 hannibal inspired gowns**

**And one slice of mango cake**


	8. Chapter 7:lost and found

**GUYS!I am sooooo sorrryyyy! I know it took months, forgive me! Well at least here's a new one. **

**Hope you'll like it. By the way... do you guys like character deaths? JUST ASKING! Read and review please ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own phantom of the opera, love never dies and ect.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

The ball room was filled with glittering gowns and stunning tuxedos. Sweet, lively music was surrounding the elegant atmosphere, both being enjoyed by both of the young and old. Most of the veterans were sat on their chairs, talking about their lives and expectations, while the youth busy themselves with flirting one another.

"Christine!"

Raoul appeared out of the crowed, waving his hand up high to catch his wife's attention.

" Ah, there you are. Meg and I have been looking for you and Gustave anywhere." Christine replied as Raoul came towards their way.

"Sorry darling but Gustave's not with me!"

"What?!What do you mean?!"

"He wandered off somewhere, maybe he's just somewhere about. And- who is this?" Raoul said pointing at Meg.

"oh Vicomte, I don't think 16 years would make you forget about the ballerina who found the mask." Meg said laughingly.

"Ah, little Meg Giry! Forgive me if I did not recognize you."

"Not so little now, don't you think?"

All three of them burst into laughter. Whilst in their moment of giddiness; a tall, young figure caught Christine's wandering eyes.

"Gustave!"

As he heard his name, Gustave made no hesitation of going towards them with the look on his mother's face.

"Where have you been?" Christine whispered in her son's ear while pulling him in the arm towards Meg – "I have been looking for you and Alice everywhere—"

"Oh, come on mama—"Gustave answered, "We just looked around the opera house no big deal."

"Yes Madame de Chagny,-"Alice interrupted, "No harms were done. And we were just actually going to the people our same age over there—"she pointed towards a group of young people, all about the same age as they both are. Half of them seemed noble in their extravagant gowns of dominating maroon and purple, accessorized with the most precious stones on earth, with young men on elegant tuxedos politely asking the young women into a dance, a view that reminds of her of the time when she and Raoul found each other again.

"Can we go again? We'll be back soon promise."

"Fine, but first I would like to introduce you to someone."

Christine dragged Gustave by the arm as Alice follows behind them.

"Meg, this is my son Gustave. Gustave, she is a very close friend of mine; Baroness Meg de Barbazac. We used to be performers in opera house."

Gustave bowed down as he reaches Meg's hand and kisses it gently.

"Please to meet you Baroness."

Meg curtsied in return and said, "Charmed, I'm sure."

Everyone seems to be charmed by Gustave, Christine thought. Judging the way how people take second glances when they go past him, or how young girls giggle as they look dreamingly to him. But then, who wouldn't be stunned with his dark colored hair; his thin, youthful lips; the height of his frame; and especially his mysterious, deep, dark eyes that blends into the night.

"And who is this pretty young woman?"Meg said, catching Alice's eyes.

"Alice, Baroness."

"Just Alice?"

"Alice Cendres, Madame. At the age of 5, I was found in ashes near the petite opera. My mother and father are both dead, or so I think. Unknown to my real surname, that's what they have been calling me."

"What a shame, sorry if I asked."

"Excuse me Ladies-" Gustave interrupted, " as much as we would like to tell our life's stories, we have other few people to meet, and don't worry we shall return shortly. Good evening."

Gustave pulled Alice by her hand as they waved goodbye to Christine and the others.

"Gustave!" Christine said reaching for him.

"Why the sudden protectiveness?"Raoul asked.

Christine was worried. No, she is not, she must not be. Or Raoul would know.

"No, It's just that it is rude to leave like that. Or it's maybe just the thirst. I'll get myself something to drink. I'll be back shortly."

Before leaving, she swore she saw Meg and Raoul raised their shoulders, questioning each other. Christine shook her head and avoided to look into anyone's eye. She gently took a glass of champagne from a waiter's tray and thanked him. She did not return as she promised, but instead she rested her back on of the pillars in the ballroom, that one pillar where every single thing can be seen.

She glanced at the very scenery; from the seraphic imagery above their heads, to the golden statues that surround them, the jolly celebration of the people for a new beginning, a very scenery that reminded her of a ball, about 16 years ago, also celebrating a new beginning and a phantom's absence. She placed her hand on her chest remembering the engagement ring she wore that night and was also torn from her. Suddenly her heart began to race.

"My necklace!"

She began to scramble on her feet, looking for the accessory. She looked everywhere; at the corners, the dance floor, and all the places she had left, still no sign of a golden chain necklace with a ring as its pendant. Hardly breathing, she sat on one of the stairs landing, almost crying. Tears covered her eyes, making her only see gold glittering in front of her.

"I believe, this is your necklace, Madame."

She stood up slowly, forgetting her tears, too shock to see the man who held it. But then, he is the only one who knew it was hers.

"Daroga."

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit mess up, it was kind of rushed. Anyways thanks for the reviews, and tell me some suggestions if you like to. Promise, I won't bite!**

**I finished:**

**4 projects, 10 exams, and 1 awesome school year ^_^**


End file.
